


Lateness and Cocoa

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Established Relationship, M/M, Permanent Injury, Sirius Black Lives, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus is late. Sirius is waiting. Some cocoa is present.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Lateness and Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[授翻]约会迟到与热可可 BY：siobhrag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327593) by [NataliaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX)

> Not betaed.  
*the longest thing I've written so far*

Snape was late. Unbelievably late.

Sirius shifted once again on a hard wooden bench. Half an hour was an unheard amount of time to be late for Snape. 

Sirius winced when his shifting caused another surge of pain in his damaged thigh. Coming back from the dead was not an easy business. 

His coffee was almost finished. Sirius managed to make it last for some time. He touched Severus’ cup of cocoa which was sitting on the bench near him. It was still warm under the heating charm. Sirius smiled. Who would have thought that the stern and severe Severus Snape had a weakness for thick, sweet cocoa? Without the marshmallows, though. 

The soft pop of Apparition in the groove behind the bench indicated the arrival of his lover. Sirius half turned and watched Severus walk several steps to the bench.

Snape stood near the bench and looked down on Sirius, who looked back at him.

“You’re late.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You are the master of stating the obvious.” 

Sirius looked away from Snape. Severus sat on the bench, mere inches away from Black. “You could have left. It’s cold outside.” 

Still not looking at Snape, Sirius crumpled his paper cup and threw it to the nearby trash bin. He missed and the cup fell onto the asphalt. “We agreed to meet. And it’s not that cold.” It wasn’t often that they went out together, and Sirius wouldn’t have missed it for anything. 

Sirius suddenly winced as his thigh visibly contracted with a painful cramp. He might not mind the weather, but his abused muscles definitely did.

He almost gave a start when Severus’ hand softly touched his thigh. Sirius could feel the warmth of Severus’ skin through the fabric of his jeans. Severus began to caress Sirius’ leg gently, massaging it lightly. Sirius drew in a deep breath and tilted his head back onto the bench, closing his eyes. The muscles in his leg, accustomed to such a treatment, finally relaxed, releasing Sirius from the clutches of pain. 

That was an unbelievably bold demonstration of affection on Severus’ part. He rarely touched Sirius in public, and more often than not dodged Sirius’ attempts of any kind of intimacies done outside their bedroom. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be here after all this time.” Severus said in a low voice. 

“Then why’d you come?” Sirius answered with his eyes still closed. Severus didn’t answer and Sirius opened one eye to a slit to see a rare sight. Severus was blushing. Barely visible, barely there, but unmistakable reddish tinge was there. Sirius smiled. 

“Oh, I’ve bought you a drink.” Sirius reached to his side and took a paper cup that got hidden by Severus’ coat. He offered it to Severus who took it with his left hand, as his right one was still massaging Sirius’ tight. Severus took a small sip and sighed contentedly. Sirius silently praised himself for keeping the cocoa warm.

They sat like this for some time. Severus was enjoying his cocoa, and Sirius was enjoying Severus’ caress. Though his thigh didn’t hurt anymore, it was still pleasant. 

When Severus finished his cocoa, he looked around and cautiously levitated it to the trash bin, picking up Sirius’ cup as well. With a final brush of his hand on Sirius’ thigh, Snape stood up. “Let’s go, shall we? We were going to have dinner, if I’m not mistaken.” He offered his hand to Sirius, to help him stand up as well.

Sirius took the offered hand and gingerly placed some of his weight on his damaged leg. “Our reservation has already expired.” Sirius took his walking stick which was hanging from the back of the bench.

Snape smirked. “Do not underestimate the influence the good Potions Master has on some people.” 

“How could I.” Sirius wobbled slightly. Seeing how unsteady Sirius was, Severus said, “We could Apparate. There’s a secluded backyard close to the restaurant.” 

Sirius shook his head. “You always grumble that I need more exercise. Let’s walk there. Slowly.” Sirius smiled as Severus blushed again at an obvious reminder of how fast he usually walked.

Then, Severus surprised him once again. He offered Sirius his elbow, inviting him to loop his arm through it. Sirius gladly took the offer and snuggled close to Severus, way more than he really needed to walk steadily. 

Severus didn’t say a word. He only adjusted his arm to make it more comfortable for Sirius to hold onto it. 

They walked slowly, hand in hand, two tall figures, clad in black, with long black hair that mingled together, making it impossible to identify where one began and other ended. 

That was a rare peaceful moment for them, and they were going to enjoy it thoroughly. 

~end~


End file.
